DRAGON: BALLZ trunks is investigating
by darkedsouls
Summary: this is about trunks he is alone this time


CHEAPTER ONE: a mysterey hose

trunks ran acrossed the sky to get to the other side of where he heard some one yelled for help to someone to help her and it was a girl to

he can see from here when he is flying a hose on the floor long way from here

he is now here on the floor where he walked up to the hose and saw the knob has shineing gold and it looked like he was at a rich hose but then when he opens the door it is ditch black and dust is now everywhere and in his face when he opened it and he cough some away

"wow this doesn't seem right a girl is here this is would be like liveing in the gangster"

that is where you can be shot by people and it is not safe there so then he streamed threw the hose up and down left and right looked for any ony who is there who where they are he yelled for them "hey!! is anyone home!? i want to find you"

he turning to the wall side and then looked straght to the hidden of the wall and then panetrate threw it walked threw it and then appear on another side and then looked around and is in broad fog and confused by were he was now and want to go back but no escape happening....

"this only happening because panetrate..." he said that to noone

felt around the back of a mist he can feel some of coldest metal he can feel in his and he grab pull then it came out crazily!!! splashed him down to the other wall and he demanded to see his way out. no were to run no were to hide he is stuck here forever and will be confumed by monter...he can here a monter inside here

"whose there?!" he whisper out there

from then a monter came out from the mist and he can clearly see it!!! but not anything else just that and it has big teeth and is dripped bloody everywere...

"what a fine place to see you. this day today is a bad day to be a monter!!!" he road into the monter and slash it down with 1 blow and it is dead after that! "to easy time" he smiled

the next monter came out from behind and he didn't even see were it came from then it attacks him and trunks is ready! he cut his head off and watch it roll under a tree

"to easy man. your just to easy for me man." he walked away

then all fog is cleared from some motion and then a trouble big flameing brown man has came down in front of trunks and then he look up and trunks and he slowly says this.

"trunks we are allys do not try to fight me and i am your friend" the guy said to trunk

the man kick trunks in the head and he threw a brown ball at trunks and he is now chocking and cannot get up after it

"well now this is a chocking surprised now isn't it?" the man said and then trunks got back up

he takes his sword and throws it while he is super sayon before he threw it and he threw it with a golden powerful

it go right in to the man and then he looks like he is about to explode his head off but then it absorped to the sky above them all

trunks is he can't believe it happened and then he looked at the ceiling

any way the brown man who doesn't have a name said "trucks...i do not have a name...you will never know who i truely am for now and i am takeing your sword with me where i am improved for all time"

"no, not to the other dimension hole!!! can't you do that!" the man is gone now and trunks look around to see that everything is gone even the fogs and he is standing in a white square but he can't tell its a square yet because he is still traped inside and the man who had no name did this to him because he wants to kill trunks he was not really his friend he was just a tricke to him and then wants to really kill him

he fire a beam and breaks out from instinct and run back outside of the hose that looked like it was expensive but was really just a dump ster

he looked back at the hose and said "i wonder who that man was maybe i will see him again...very soon" he washed away again

here he walked back with luckily time he is now home with his dad who is vegeta and then he can see vegeta is tranned with hyper bailed time prison

he creeked in and decided that he will join vegeta with this time in there and they tranned for a long time and it was almost 4 months in there but only 4 seconds in real time so they tranned alote in a no time at all

they get out and then trunkd said "vegeta you are my father and this time there will be no escade for the man who has no name"

"the man who has no name" vegeta said and then after he said this again "you can't mean the brown man who is chocked you with a ball and you can almost die from it"

then trunks look deep into vegeta and he nog and he give vegeta a high five and want off to the search of this brown man...he wonders around the world still looking all over for him...but will he ever see him soon enough?

TWO: bared behind walls

trunks was asleeping and then he is woke up by a loud hanging noise and he looked around but then notice to himself "wait this not my room where have i gone now i wander where i hope it didn't sleep walk again"

he ran of his covered and walked into the door outside of his room to see that he was back in the hose he was in from before the day before and he is confutsed looked around everywere to see were it was he really was

he look over to the middle of the side to see that his vegeta is his father and he is sat on top of the room from wires and is there bloody all over the floor

"father!!! no...this must have been the work of a man who has no name...it must be him! who else can" trunks take he head and cry alote

after 4 hours someone can say "your right trunks i am the one who did this now you are next in line..." someone said that behind him and he could not tell who it was but he knew who it was already...

he turned to see the brown exploding man with his ball ready to kill trunks now with it and he is next in line

trunks told him "where is my sword?"

the man asked "i have a name now. it is fegeta i took it after i kill you father and now i am the only thing left from vegeta. why do you want your sword? you cant fight me with you solid hands pussy cat?"

trunks is angry now and he is clunches his fist with angry hater for fegeta

he looked away for one moment and then fegeta came and hit him in the tummy with his strongest knee. trunks is swaping back ward into a mirror and he shattered it and he can see himself in the peaces of broke mirror on the floor when he is holding himself up with both arms he loook down into the broken mirror peaces thats how he saw himself

he get up, go super sayon, he charge at him and hunched face to the man right threw his ball and he said "you cant chock me any more...your done for!!!"

he took fegeta and killed him

trunks looks down at his body that is bloody everywere and say "your fate is realed in this time prison this was to easy for my power" and threw his into the time prison because they were back at his home and he was by the prinson

"father you are dead now but i am stronger then ever before and the world is damanding on my power i have taken fegeta ball chock power as mine and now i am chocked any ony and it is strong and will kill any" but then trunks went crasy and could dint he was killed himself with crasy

finished 


End file.
